In the field of modern electronic engineering, it is common to fix and assemble the printed circuit board assembly by the way of screw-fixing in the process of assembling the printed circuit board assembly (PCA). The mechanism of screw fixing can fix the printed circuit board assembly effectively, however, in the assembling and disassembling processes, the user needs to use the assistant of accessory tools such as screw drivers and the processes are time consuming. In addition, there needs some additional through holes formed on the printed circuit board as the printed circuit board assembly is manufactured, which may cause a waste of the layout space on the printed circuit board.
In order to overcome the problem of screw-fixing, the conventional art adopts the locking members disposed on the base or the frame to fix the printed circuit board assembly. Such assembling method does not need to use the accessory tools, however, the electronic parts on the printed circuit board assembly might have a higher probability to be damaged. In addition, because the locking members are formed on the base or the frame, the installable printed circuit board assemblies are restricted thereby such that the printed circuit board assembly of different size might not be installable. In addition, if some area on the printed circuit board assembly is reserved for the locking members to make sure that the printed circuit board assembly is installable, the layout area on the printed circuit board might be correspondingly reduced.